Un Reloj en la Cara del Infierno
by Sellecciva
Summary: El Destino quedó sellado aquella noche. Yo debía vivir y pelear, respirar y conquistar. La noche que morí y viví Inglaterra celebraría el final de una pesadilla que aún no comenzaba y celebrarían por el niño que después aprenderían a temer y odiar. Soy Harry Potter. Soy leyenda.


**AN. **Después de leer los libros de Harry Potter me encontré con la necesidad de leer más sobre el increíble mundo que J.K. Rowling había creado. Descubrí lo que era el fanfiction y hasta la fecha he leído mas de unas 1000 historias diferentes. Sin embargo, la mayoría de estas, si no es que todas, las he leído en ingles. Muchas veces me he encontrado con el deseo de leer en mi lengua madre. No obstante, son pocas las historias de calidad que he encontrado en español. Decidí, después de darme cuenta que soy basura escribiendo, en traducir al español algunas historias sobresalientes. Esta es mi primera.

Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece completamente a IdSayWhatNot y es una traducción de su historia original A Clock on The Face of Hell. El link es el siguiente;

s/6083930/1/A_Clock_on_the_Face_of_Hell

Yo no soy de ninguna forma dueña o autora de esta historia.

* * *

**Prologo**

¿Alguna vez has sido acusado de vivir en una burbuja?

Sucede a menudo cuando una persona ignora las causas y las consecuencias de los eventos históricos que de una u otra forma le han dado forma a nuestra sociedad y la han convertido en lo que es ahora. Ciertos momentos en la historia como el holocausto, las dos Guerras Mundiales, la caída del Muro de Berlín y la Guerra Fría son eventos de los que todas las personas en el mundo están conscientes. Ser ignorante sobre tan importantes acontecimientos es rogar ser llamado un idiota inculto, o, en otras palabras, ser acusado de vivir en una burbuja, seguro de todo salvó lo que es una influencia directa en tu día a día.

Cuando yo tenía once años yo no era consciente de los mayores eventos y momentos de la historia. Era un idiota. Vivía en una burbuja, y una fea por cierto. Pero también sucedió que en el momento desconocía más de lo que creía posible. No sabía que una sociedad completamente diferente de lo que conocía se había estado escondiendo desde siempre a plena vista. Y a medida que crecía mi perspectiva del mundo cambio; lo que consideraba un mito se convirtió en la norma; lecturas extrañas de un satélite se convirtieron en ciudades escondidas; fenómenos meteorológicos inexplicables se convirtieron en reuniones y celebraciones; y, tal vez lo mas importante, la historia que yo conocía resultó ser ciencia ficción.

¿Pues quién podría saber que Jesus mismo era un mago? ¿Quien iba a pensar que un demonio había incinerado la biblioteca de Alejandría, años después de la conquista Musulmán en el 652 A.C? ¿O que John Cabot, el famoso explorador italiano, había desaparecido junto con sus cinco barcos durante una expedición para encontrar una ruta Occidental de Europa a Asia cuando se encontró con un gigantesco dragón de mar en la costa occidental de Groenlandia? ¿O que Jack el Destripador no era más que un brillante investigador de Pociones al que le gustaba mantener sus ingredientes frescos, y lo hacía asesinando mujeres y tomando sus órganos, en plena conformidad con las leyes mágicas y no mágicas de su tiempo?

Yo desde luego no lo sabía. Pero mis profesores, mis amigos, e incluso mis enemigos me educaron, y lentamente, casi dolorosamente, yo me adapté.

Pero, tal vez la parte mas difícil de entender fue que yo –Harry, simplemente Harry; deshierbo el jardín los Lunes- Era algo como una celebridad, único incluso, y mi historia era sabida por niños antes de que comenzaran a atender la escuela, como yo sabía sobre Edison y Da Vinci. Lo que yo pensaba era un simple rasguño en mi frente, producto de un accidente en coche, era en realidad un símbolo que desde el niño más pequeño hasta el hombre mas viejo reconocían y celebraban.

Pase de humilde delincuente juvenil a niño prodigio de la noche a la mañana.

Y así fue como mi educación en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería comenzó, con lecciones sobre historia, cultura, magia y la vida. Los años pasaron volando y, con su paso, vino el caos. Parecía que desde el momento en el que sobreviví la maldición mas letal que el mundo mágico ofrecía estaba condenado, destinado a vivir y pelear una pesadilla. Y esa noche, cuando mis "mejores" hacían planes para el futuro y me dejaron para vivir una difícil niñez, en ese momento, mi país –mi pobre inocente y demente Bretaña- celebraba el final de una pesadilla que aún no comenzaba y alababan a un bebé que un día se convertiría en el hombre que temerían y odiarían.

Uno por uno, año tras año, enemigo tras enemigo, sobreviví y maduré. La primera vez fue casi por accidente y la suerte eligió mi lado. La segunda fue forzada sobre mi, pues yo nunca le daría la espalda a un amigo necesitado. Pero la tercera fue la primera en la que elegí acción sobre pasividad, la verdad sobre el engaño.

Y conquisté.

Por primera vez me pusé de pie por mi mismo y, _maldita sea_, conquisté, y por un gran margen además. Aún recuerdo los horrorizados chillidos de los demonios menores mientras fallaban contra la embestida; el correr de mi poder constante y sin fondo que se manifestaba como una brillante luz; la gloriosa figura de mi voluntad trotando sobre el lago congelado.

La manifestación física de mi voluntad cambio pero nunca vaciló.

Año tras año la pesadilla continuó. Su influencia lenta pero constante se esparció, y mi país- mi pobre demente Bretaña- fue sumergido en la oscuridad. El Señor de la Luz cayó, traicionado por su más fiel aliado, que no pudo resistir la tentación. La única estructura indestructible, el Bastión de la Luz, fue agujereada y destruida. El Ministerio de Magia fue consumido por la codicia y corrupción. Aquellos que se unieron a aquel que traía el caos vivieron y reforzaron la locura, mientras aquellos que lo apusieron fueron abatidos, uno por uno, mis amigos entre ellos, hasta que Gran Bretaña murió, y el Mágico Imperio de Bretaña nació.

Vivía la pesadilla. Peleaba la pesadilla. ¡Joder¡ Respiraba la pesadilla.

El caído Ministerio de Magia etiquetaba a Lord Voldemort como terrorista cuando comenzó su campaña- todos esos años antes, el tiempo en el que no estaba ahí para presenciarlo, cuando todavía no nacía- mientras que aquellos que lo seguían lo admiraban como un luchador por la libertad. Pero mientras la locura avanzaba penosamente dividiendo la tierra, el balance cambió. De alguna forma yo me convertí en el terrorista, un loco degenerado que atacaba a los pacíficos ciudadanos del Mágico Imperio de Bretaña, mientras Lord Voldemort fue alzado como un héroe de guerra y un líder por la misma estructura de poder que originalmente se le había opuesto.

Pero cuando el balance cambió nadie me llamó a _mi _luchador por la libertad. No había nadie lo suficientemente valiente, lo suficientemente leal, o lo suficientemente loco para estar de mi lado. Mi lado era yo, pues era el único que quedaba. Mi nombre- el mismo nombre que la gente gritaba con admiración y orgullo- era ahora susurrado con miedo. Y había rumores del nuevo Señor Oscuro lanzando ataques contra su modo de vida, matando a sus Ministros y a sus Mas Nobles ciudadanos, desafiando el poder del mas grande Imperio, el Magico Imperio de Bretaña, por ninguna otra razón que sed de poder absoluto y una severa enfermedad mental que iba mas allá de la psicosis.

Tengo muchos nombres y títulos- Harry James Potter, el Señor Oscuro; la Perdición de Bretaña; Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado- pero el despiadado, sediento de sangre, bastardo que la sociedad llamaba el Oscuro Lord Potter ha tenido mas nombres de los que yo tenía para el tiempo del Imperio. Tu probablemente has escuchado algunos. Despues de todo no son exactamente un secreto. La mayoría al menos

Sien embargo, esta historia- la historia que estoy por contar, la historia de mi vida- del Emperador Voldemort y el Mágico Imperio de Bretaña no son importantes. ¿Por qué, me preguntarías? Porque esa realidad nunca ha sucedido, no para ti al menos. Yo si viví la pesadilla, yo si luché contra ella, y si la respiré, pero tu nunca lo has hecho, y nunca lo harás. Porque yo di un salto- y cambié el curso de la historia.

Arrogante como suena, es la verdad. Y si tu has hecho la mitad de la mierda que yo, entonces estas en todo tu derecho de ser arrogante. Hay un punto en el que la humildad se convierte en estupidez, y el hombre demente se cuelga de la arrogancia como a un salvavidas, mientras que el cuerdo se ahoga en desesperación.

Así que ves, mi querido lector, tu vives adentro de una burbuja. Tu no sabes lo que sucedió durante ese Tiempo- ese otro Tiempo- y no sabes lo que sucedió en este. No sabes como llegaste a vivir en esta vida, en este momento, en esta sociedad. Ni siquiera sabes quien hizo que y cuando, menos por qué, porque no estuviste allí, y si tienes suerte nunca estarás.

Y por esa razón estas aquí, ¿verdad? Para escuchar, para saber por qué.

Como cualquier otro narrador arrogante empezaré por mí; hola, soy el Niño que Vivió, el Elegido, un extraordinario mago, viviendo en extraordinarias circunstancias; o soy Harry, solamente Harry viviendo una vida normal- elige el que quieras. Deshierbo el jardín los lunes y derrotó Señores Oscuros los martes. Los miércoles hago la comida y me convierto en un convicto, y si tengo suerte seré el Señor Oscuro Potter para los Jueves. Los fin de semana son mis días de descanso.

Pero los Viernes, cuando quiero, salvó el mundo.

Damas y caballeros, mi nombre es Harry James Potter, y me gustaría contarles la historia de como me convertí en leyenda.

* * *

Por favor den click a review y dejen sus opiniones.


End file.
